The present invention relates to a method of adhering a pellicle which can uniformize a pressure applied onto an exposure stencil such as a photomask, reticle or the like via a pellicle frame when a pellicle is to be adhered onto the exposure stencil and effectively prevent the exposure stencil from being deformed when the pellicle is adhered onto the exposure stencil and an adhering apparatus for a pellicle which can uniformize a pressure applied onto an exposure stencil such as a photomask, a reticle or the like via a pellicle frame when a pellicle is adhered onto the exposure stencil and effectively prevent the exposure stencil from being deformed when the pellicle is adhered onto the exposure stencil.